1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the utilization of a wireless hand held communication device that is capable of direct data entry by a field person such as a technician or engineer, of field-acquired data which is then transmitted by the wireless device to a base computer system whereupon the field-acquired data can be operated on by a software program running on the base computer and the computed data resulting thereof transmitted to the hand held communication device for display to field person or for on-site utilization or printing.
2. Description of the Background Art
During the course of performing repairs or maintenance to equipment, field technicians typically travel to the equipment site in order to obtain data concerning the equipment. Then, upon returning to their offices, such field-acquired data is used to analyze the equipment and determine an appropriate course of action for the repair or maintenance of such equipment. The field technician must then travel again to the equipment site in order to implement the appropriate repair or maintenance of the equipment.
There currently exists a need for a system that enables a field technician to obtain data in the field and transmit it to a base computer that is programmed to utilize the field-acquired data and compute a repair or maintenance analysis and an appropriate regime or methodology for implementing such repair or maintenance.
An object of the present invention is to provide a handheld wireless communication device for providing the ability to input field or remote location acquired data and information and transmitting said data and information to a base located computer system or service provider.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for the utilization of various software programs that said data and information is input into at the base located computer system or service provider.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for the utilization of the wireless communication device by the field person to receive requested, developed information based on the data input by said field person.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wireless communication device and computer software system that allows for acquiring customer information in order to compile and maintain records of system performance and efficiency, and service and repair history.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wireless communication device and computer software system for providing field personnel the ability to input data and information that would result in information concerning the actual field tested efficiency and performance being transmitted back via the wireless communication device to said field personnel after processing of the input data.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wireless communication device and computer software system that can be utilized to select a specific desired function, such as troubleshooting assistance whereby personnel in a field location or situation may utilize the system to request trouble shooting assistance and following the guidelines provided by the system interact by inputting data and receiving data back and forth until the best solution is found, or the most probable problem is identified.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wireless communication device and computer software system for providing field personnel the ability to compare the existing systems actual current cost of operation to various new, more efficient systems, first by providing for data input by the field personnel for determining which new system(s) would be used for comparison purposes and then by calculating data and information based on the field personnel selections and data input as well as utilizing the cost data available in the base located computer database which is then transmitted back to the field personnel or e-mailed directly to a potential client or customer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wireless communication and computer software system for providing field personnel the ability to input data relating to equipment or systems brand name, make, model number and serial number in order to access a database for parts of components needed to effect repair of said equipment or systems, and to determine the prices for those parts or components needed. Said parts information and prices then transmitted back to the field personnel via the wireless communication device. Further, the system could be set up to place the order for the parts directly with a supplier or parts distributor.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wireless communication device and computer software system for providing field personnel the ability to order parts, through the base located computer or service provider, or to directly transmit the order to the proper parts distributor.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wireless communication device and computer software system whereby field personnel can access a database for new equipment, and prices for the new equipment requested. This information based on new equipment availability, specifications and pricing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wireless communication device and computer software system for providing field personnel the ability to order new equipment through the base located computer or service provider, or to directly transmit the order to the proper new equipment distributor.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wireless communication device and computer software system for providing field personnel the ability to input data and information that would be utilized to generate invoices for equipment or system(s) repair or replacement. A portable printer utilized with the field located wireless communication device could print invoices directly from data transmitted form the base located system or service provider. At the same time, this information could be transferred to the customer's file within the database and also added to the equipment repair and service profile summary. The system could also be set up to “e-mail” the invoice directly to the customer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wireless communication device and computer software system whereby field personnel could input data and access databases in order to generate quotations for new equipment or repairs. A portable printer utilized with the field located wireless communication device could print quotations directly from the data transmitted from the base located computer or service provider, or could be “e-mailed” to the customer's computer via the Internet. At the same time, this quotation and associated data would be transferred to the customer's file within the database and also added to the pending sales file.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wireless communication device and method utilizing existing hardware devices coupled to specific usage and comprising both the hardware and software in direct communication with each other.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wireless communication device and method utilizing existing hardware and software coupled to specific usage and comprising both hardware and software in communication with a central service provider or base located computer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wireless communication device and method comprising either a base source computer system for direct communication or a service provider's computer system, both utilizing the specifically programmed software.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wireless communication device and method which incorporates specific software containing forms for data input and information fields utilized in the specific usage of the hardware and software.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wireless communication device and method that incorporates databases sourced by the specifically programmed software programs, contained in either a base source computer system or from a service provider's computer system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for the utilization of a wireless communication device and method comprising the application to specific industries and trades such as the HVACR industry and trade, the pluming industry and trade, the electrical industry and trade, the electronics industry and trade, the appliance industry and trade and any other industry or trade that is service oriented.
The foregoing has outlined some of the pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.